Traveling Across Equestria
by BlackShock95
Summary: The mane 6 go on a trip across equestria to visit all of it's cities. What sort of experiences will they have? What new friends will they meet? OC's accepted by pm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I came up with this idea one day and decided to write about it cuz it wouldnt leave me alone. Anyways, constructive criticism is appreciated. That doesnt mean to tell me its bad and thats it. give me advice on how to improve. i wanna try to make this as good as i can.  
**

**Ch. 1**

Twilight Sparkle sat in her tree library reading a book, as usual. It was called 'Life's a party' by Equestria's most famous DJ, Vinyl Scratch. Twilight didn't really like Vinyl's style of music, but even she had to admit that the DJ had an extremely interesting background.

Vinyl had been born in a very poor and run down part of Manehattan, and ever since she was a filly, had known that she wanted to be up on the stage spinning the disks and pounding out beats. She had let nothing stop her and finally worked her way to her first gig through an extreme amount of perseverance and sacrifice, including selling drugs, weapons, and her body.

Twilight was just reading about Vinyl's many horrible experiences as a prostitute when a pink blur flew through her window and collided with a bookcase, making the books land on it in a large heap. Trying not to sigh in irritation, Twilight closed her book and walked towards the poofy pink mane sticking out from under the pile.

"Yes, Pinkie?"

The books flew outward in a loud explosion consisting of an obscene amount of confetti, and Pinkie Pie shot into the air and pulled Twilight into a surprisingly tight hug. "Twilight!" She began. "I need to tell you and the rest of our friends something reeeeally important! Go get Rainbow and Applejack and meet me in my room at Sugarcube Corner, ok?" And ran out the front door, leaving only a Pinkie shaped cloud of dust in her wake.

The unicorn stood there for a moment before calling up to Spike. "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

"Not really, but that was Pinkie Pie. She doesn't need any explanations." He replied

"I suppose you're right... Sometimes I worry about that pony. Anyways, keep an eye on the library while I'm gone. I wont be too long."

"Will do."

With that, Twilight left the library to find Rainbow Dash and Applejack. She decided to start going towards Sweet Apple Acres, seeing as it was almost applebuck season and Applejack would surely be tending to her family's orchard. All sorts of ideas ran through her head as to what Pinkie had in mind for later. Perhaps a surprise party of sorts? That would be very like Pinkie Pie, to throw a random party for no apparent reason. Not that Twilight was gonna complain. Pinkie's party's were always phenomenal.

She snapped out of her reverie to realize that she had arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. Looking around, Twilight saw the Apple family's home. As she made her way up the steps, Applebloom and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran outside giggling madly. "Hey girls, is Applejack home?"

"Um, yeah. She should be in her room." Replied Applebloom in between giggles. "Although I'm warnin ya, she might not be in the best of moods." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nodded in agreement.

"Not in the best-" Twilight began but was cut off by a shout that was unmistakably Applejack's voice.

"APPLEBLOOM!"

"Whoops, gotta go Twi, see ya around!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders ran off as fast as they could.

As they ran off into the orchard, Twilight could have sworn that she heard them yell "Cutie Mark Crusaders pranksters! YAY!" She could only smile at that. Those girls had good intentions, but were a just a little mislead.

A crash came from within the house along with a yell of frustration from Applejack. Still smiling, Twilight walked in to one of the funniest sights she had ever seen. Applejack was covered head to hoof in all sorts of different drawings. There was a mustache by her snout, a dragon leading from her front legs to her neck, and her mane was dyed blue and pink.

Applejack glared as Twilight fell to the ground from laughter. "Real funny, Twi. Real funny."

"I'm sorry, Applejack" replied Twilight. "It's just... What happened?"

"Those three drew all over me and dyed mah mane while ah was nappin', thats what happened! If I get mah hooves on those three..."

"Oh Applejack, they're just fillies trying to get their cutie marks. It's not a huge deal, it'll wash right out, I'm sure of it. We'll get them to apologize to you later, but for now go get washed up. Pinkie Pie wants us to meet her at Sugarcube Corner later."

Still grumbling, Applejack headed upstairs to wash herself. Twilight situated herself in the living room where Big Macintosh was working on some papers. "Hi there Big Macintosh! Working on the bills?" Asked the unicorn.

"Eeyup," He replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Do you need any help?"

Big Macintosh was silent for a moment. His daddy had always told him that it was rude to make guests work, especially a mare. But then again, the farm had been going through a bit of a rough period and they needed all the help they could get.

"Eeyup."

Twilight smiled and began to look over some of the papers.

Fifteen minutes later Applejack, now free of any colors but her natural ones, walked down the stairs. "Alright Twi, ah'm ready to go." She said.

"Thank ya kindly, Miss Twilight" Said Big Mac.

"No problem, It was my pleasure" She replied with a smile.

"Y'all be safe now, y'hear?"

"C'mon Big Mac, we aint lil fillies." Said Applejack in an exasparated tone. "Lets go Twi."

As they walked towards Ponyville, Applejack asked Twilight "So why does Pinkie need us to go to Sugarcube Corner?"

"I actually don't know." Twilight replied. "All she said was that she needed to tell us all something really important. Oh, and that reminds me, have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?"

Applejack stopped and bucked a random tree. "Eeyup," She said as Rainbow came crashing down along with a pillow and blanket.

"Ow!" Cried out Rainbow. "What's the big deal, Applejack? I was in the middle of an amazing nap. Your trees are really comfy, you know that?"

"No, ah don't. And anyways, we've got to get to Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie wanted to tell us something." Said the irritated earth pony. "Now lets get goin'."

"Why does Pinkie need us?" Inquired Rainbow. "Does she need help planning a party or something?"

"We dont know yet, that's why we're going to Sugarcube Corner. So she can tell us." Explained Twilight.

The trio continued on their way to Ponyville. They soon arrived at Sugarcube Corner, which was packed with ponies. Twilight walked to the counter and came to her with a smile. "Oh, hello Twilight." She began. "Are you three looking for Pinkie Pie? She should be upstairs with Rarity and Fluttershy."

"Thanks " Replied Twilight as ran into the kitchen to attend to a crying Pound Cake.

The three ponies made their way upstairs and opened the door to Pinkie Pie's room, where Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy were all sitting on the floor talking. As they entered, Pinkie Pie squealed in delight. "Applejack, Rainbow, Twilight! You all made it!"

"So what'd y'all need us for, sugarcube?" Asked Applejack

"Yes, darling," Added Rarity. "Whats the occasion?"

"Well girls," Began Pinkie "I've been working really really hard for a really long time now so this could happen, and i've also been saving all of my bits for this so you guys dont have to do anything. I wanted to tell you that we're all going on a trip around Equestria!"

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to update weekly, and I'll take OC's if you wanna submit any. remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

1All the ponies stared at Pinkie Pie. "What?" asked Rainbow Dash sounding confused. "We're gonna go around all of Equestria!" replied Pinkie excitedly. "And I've already bought tickets to do it! We're going to be riding on one of those new airships!"

"Pinkie," started Applejack. "How are we gonna be able to go on this trip? It's almost applebuck season and ah can't just leave the farm. We need all the help we can get!"

Rarity adjusted her mane. "Yes darling, I simply couldn't abandon the boutique and leave Sweetie Belle on her own."

"I cant just leave all the little animals to fend for themselves."

"What about the library? And Spike?"

At these protests, Pinkie's smile only grew larger. "You silly fillies! You think that I didn't plan ahead?" she giggled. "Applejack, I got your cousins Apple Fritter and Braeburn to help on the farm while we're gone. Rarity, I asked your parents if they'd like to come and take care of Sweetie Belle and your boutique and they're more than happy to stay for a while. Fluttershy, Zecora can take care of Angel and the rest of your animal friends, and Twilight, I bought an extra ticket so Spike can come with us and not miss out!"

"Well," said Twilight a little hesitantly. "I suppose it would be possible for me to go. What about the rest of you?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Well then ah guess we are goin then," Applejack said standing up. "When do we leave?"

"In exactly one week! That way we all have enough time to pack up and get everything we need ready!"

"One week!" exclaimed Rarity jumping to her hooves. "That's barely enough time to prepare! I need to choose a dress in case of any formal events, my brush, towels! I must begin preparing right away! I'll see you girls soon." She walked out the door with a small wave, leaving the rest of them to go pack her things.

"Well ah suppose that ah better start packin' too," Applejack said as she walked towards the door. "Best to pack now while ah still got time."

"Um, Pinkie Pie," asked Fluttershy. "Are you sure that Zecora is up to the task? I mean, I dont want to impose or anything..."

"Of course! She said she has no problem at all!"

Fluttershy stood up "Oh, good. I think I'm going to go pack my things now too. Bye Pinkie." As Fluttershy left, Twilight and Rainbow Dash got up to leave too. "Wow Pinkie Pie," said Rainbow Dash. "This is really nice of you. Why'd you spend so many bits on all of us?"

Pinkie walked with them towards the door. "Well you see, you're all my bestest friends and I wanted to get you all something super special to show you how much I love you all."

Twilight smiled "Well thanks Pinkie, we all really appreciate it. I'm sure that this trip is going to be really fun."

Leaving Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow and Twilight went their separate ways to pack their things.

One week later, the six ponies and Spike all found themselves in Canterlot looking at the Blueblood. It was an extremely large airship, with the housing cabin at least 200 feet long. It floated in the air beside a platform jutting out from the side of the mountain on which the city was located. "It would have been nice if they could have at least given it a different name" grumbled Rarity, still a bit sore from the gala.

Applejack set down her suitcase. "Aw don't worry about it sugarcube. Ah'm sure that this here airship has at least a hundred times more class than that 'prince'." She noticed a loading platform beginning to extend towards the airship. "Anyhoo, theyre startin' to load us on there. Lets go."

A small crash was heard and they all turned to see Rainbow Dash with a sheepish grin, her suitcase having popped open from being so full. "Heh heh... I'll get that."

Twilight's horn glowed. "Don't worry, I've got it." All the things Rainbow had packed floated in the air and rearranged themselves to fit almost perfectly into the suitcase.

"Thanks Twi."

"No problem, now lets start getting on. We leave in around an hour" Twilight gestured to follow Pinkie Pie, who could already be seen inside the Blueblood.

The inside of the airship was luxurious to say the least. There was a large dining area with large tables that were set with white tablecloths, a single rose, and two candles. There was also a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a bar with a bartender already behind the counter.

Pinkie Pie gasped in excitment. "Oh my gosh it's so fancy in here! Look at all these fancy ponies and fancy tables and the fancy bar!"

"Yes dearie," said Rarity with a small smile. "It is quite nice, isn't it?"

Twilight turned to face her friends "Alright girls, we have rooms fourteen through seventeen . Two ponies per room and you can have your own room Spike."

Spike shrugged. "Thats fine by me."

"Alright then. Who do you guys want to pair up with?"

"Um, is it all right if I room with you Rarity?" Fluttershy asked her friend. "Why of course darling," she replied.

"You two can take room fourteen then," Twilight said gesturing towards a hall at the end of the dining area.

Applejack looked to Rainbow. "Ah guess ah'll room with Rainbow Dash then."

"Great! Then I'll room with you Pinkie Pie. Is that alright?" Twilight asked the pink pony.

Pinkie jumped up and down in excitement and said "Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!"

Twilight smiled. "Rainbow Dash, you and Applejack can take room fifteen, Pinkie and I will take sixteen, and you can have room seventeen Spike. Why don't we go put our things in our rooms before we leave?"

They walked out of the dining area and into the hallway which was decorated with a fancy carpet and lights jutting out of the wall every few feet. Rarity and Fluttershy stopped outside their door. "Shall we meet back in the dining area Twilight?"

"Sure. We can probably get something to eat too. I'm starving." she said with a laugh.

Twilight opened her and Pinkie's room door. The inside of it wasn't very spacious, but it was furnished quite nicely. There was a bunk bed on one side of the room with a bedside table and lamp, a bookshelf next to it, and a small bathroom on the other side.

Twilight set her suitcase down. "Do you want the top bunk or bottom bunk Pinkie?"

Pinkie jumped into the air and straight onto the top bunk. "The top bunk of course! Being on top is always more fun!"

"Alright then, guess I'm on the bottom." replied the unicorn. She had brought mostly books, and set those down on the bookshelf. Despite the fact that Twilight had been unpacking using her magic, Pinkie Pie had managed to somehow unpack all of her things first. She had pinned up posters and had put balloons on the end of her bed. Twilight would never understand that pony...

As soon as they had both settled in comfortably enough, Twilight and Pinkie walked back over to the dining area where Spike was already waiting at a table. "Hey Spike," said Pinkie, bouncing over to him. "Is everyone still unpacking?"

"Yeah, apparently- nevermind. Here come the others."

The two ponies turned around to see that Applejack and Rainbow Dash were indeed entering the dining area, with Fluttershy and Rarity following closely behind.

"Hey girls, how are your rooms?" Twilight asked them.

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Meh, it's okay. Could use a bit more space."

"I'll say," added Rarity sitting down with Spike. "They're nice and all, but the lack of space is a bit irksome. I barely have room to stretch my legs. I suppose it'll do, though."

As the rest of the ponies sat down at the table, the entrance platform began to recede from the Blueblood. A deep voice came from speakers built into the room.

"On behalf of myself and the crew, I would like to welcome everypony aboard the Blueblood. This is your captain speaking. We will be leaving in approximately five minutes. Weather conditions are optimal as always, thanks to our hardworking pegasus crew. As you all know, we will be traveling around Equestria and stopping at some of it's most well known cities. Our first stop, Manehattan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, thanks again for reading. I feel like I'm taking this story too slow, but maybe that's just me. Let me know what you think. Also, I dont own My Little Pony of Hasbro or any of these characters.  
**

**Ch. 3**

Rainbow Dash looked outside one of the windows in the _Blueblood_'s dining area while eating her salad. It felt slightly wrong to her to be flying on some big machine instead of with her own wings, but she would be able to put up with it until they landed in Manehattan. As she looked outside, she could see pegasi in distant towns flying through the air. She wished dearly that she could be among them, to feel the wind through her feathers and mane, the rush of performing daring stunts, the pure freedom.

"Rainbow Dash? You're getting that far off look again."

The pegasus looked away from the window and to her friends. "Heh. sorry about that. I was just thinking how nice it'd be to stretch my wings."

Twilight looked at a clock on the wall. "You'll be able to soon enough. We should be arriving in Manehattan in about an hour."

Sure enough, the Manehattan skyline was visible in the distance, it's skyscrapers reaching up far past the clouds. Returning to her salad, Rainbow sighed. Being cooped up didnt sit with her at all. They had been flying through the entire night and would be flying through most of the morning.

Twilight finished off her meal. "Once we arrive, we'll be staying in Manehattan for two days before the airship leaves again. We'll have enough time to go see what sights we want, and meet back on the ship at night. Any questions?"

They all shook their heads. "Alright then, I'm going to go get my bits for any expenses, and I'll meet you back here."

As Twilight left to go get her bits, another pony walked in. He was a black earth pony with green dreadlocks. He looked around, and seeing an open spot walked over towards the 5 friends and Spike. "Hi there." he had a pleasant voice and a nice air about him. "Do you mind if I sit here? All the other tables are full."

"Why of course darling," said Rarity, eyeing him. "We'd be delighted for you to join us."

The black pony smiled. "Thanks. By the way, what are you girls' names?"

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Rarity. It's a pleasure to meet you mister..."

"Green Locks. The name's Green Locks"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Green Locks."

Pinkie Pie bounced around the table and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm so happy to meet a new friend like you! I can't really throw you a party here but once we get back to Ponyville I'll throw you the best party ever!"

Green Locks laughed. "Haha it's nice to meet you too Pinkie Pie! Do you mind if I call you Pinkie?" She shook her head. "Alright! Well I gotta warn ya, I'm a bit of a party animal."

The pink pony gasped. "Oh my gosh me too! This is going to be great!"

He turned to Applejack. She extended her hoof for a handshake. The other ponies' faces formed into large grins. They knew what was coming.

"Well howdy there mister Locks, mah names Applejack. I look forward to seein' ya in the future," she said while shaking him around like a ragdoll. "H-h-hello to you t-t-to-o-o-o," replied Green Locks, finally having been released from the iron grip.

"Whats your name?" he asked turning to Fluttershy. "Um... my name is... Fluttershy..." she responded, more assertively than the others expected. "It's a pleasure to um... meet you, Green Locks."

"The pleasure's mine, Fluttershy."

He turned to the last pony of the group. "Hey there! Whoa! I really like your mane!"

Rainbow Dash blushed furiously. "Um- h-hey there," she said stumbling over her words. "I'm um- I mean, I'm Rainbow D-Dash. Awesomest pegasus in all of Equestria!" she finished, regaining some confidence. The rest of the ponies and Spike stared in open mouthed disbelief. Rainbow Dash stuttering? What had just happened?

"Rainbow Dash? That is pretty awesome. I'm sure we're going to be great friends," said Locks with a small wink. Rainbow looked away blushing even more deeply. Just at that moment, Twilight re-entered the dining area and made her way towards the group. She stopped in front of Green Locks and gave him a strange look. "Um... Hello? My name is Twilight Sparkle and the baby dragon is Spike. Who might you be?"

"My name is Green Locks. Your friends let me dine here with them since all the other tables are full. But I guess I can leave if you want me to..."

Twilight was about to say something when a voice yelled out "No!"

All the ponies looked around to see Rainbow standing up with a hoof reaching towards Locks. "I-I mean, no, he's with us, and he's also a pretty cool guy ya know."

"I don't mean any offense Green Locks but that's kinda my seat, and besides, some of the other tables are clearing up."

"Oh that's no problem at all Twilight, I'll move to a different table. It was nice meeting you girls." with a small wave, he walked over to a small table on the other end of the room.

"Twilight!" cried out Rainbow Dash. "Why'd you have to make him leave? He was perfectly fine!"

The unicorn tried to protest but was cut off by Rainbow. "Now he's all alone!" and walked over to join him.

Spike stared. "What was that all about?" He said finishing off a gem.

Rarity squealed in delight. "Isn't it obvious? Rainbow Dash obviously has a crush on Green Locks! Look at her! Isn't it just adorable?" They all looked towards them and saw that Rainbow Dash did indeed have eyes for only the earth pony.

At that moment, the captain's voice came from the speakers. "This is your captain speaking, I would like to inform you all that we will be docking at Manehattan's airship port within five minutes. We will be docked for two days and one night. There will be multiple lifts outside to take you to ground level, leaving you free to roam. If you have any questions, please ask one of the crew, who would be more than happy to help." And with a short burst of static was gone.

As everypony looked around they noticed that they had entered Manehattan and were slightly above the skyline. There was already a small group of ponies huddled by the door.

"C'mon y'all, we don't wanna be the last ones off do we?" said Applejack standing up. "Hey Rainbow, ya comin' or not?"

The pegasus looked up. "Yeah I'll be right there." She said something to Green Locks too softly for them to hear and then they both stood up. As Rainbow and Locks joined the rest of the group, she stated, "I've invited our friend Locks here to stick around with us in Manehattan. If thats alright with you." She gave them a look saying that it was going to be okay with the rest of them whether they liked it or not.

There was a slight shudder as the _Blueblood_ was tethered to the dock and the door opened. The ponies walked out into a large room with five elevator doors. Green Locks walked up to one and pressed the button. As the doors slid smoothly open, he swept into a deep bow. "Step right in, ladies."

"Such a gentlecolt," said Rarity as she stepped in.

"So Green Locks, what do you do for a living?" asked Twilight curiously as the doors slid shut.

He paused for a moment before replying. "I'm the singer and guitarist for a heavy metal band. We're called Celestia's Exile." Twilight frowned in disapproval. "I don't know if you've heard of us, but I like to think we're pretty hardcore. My flank says it all." The other ponies looked to his flank and noticed his cutie mark for the first time. It was a black mean looking guitar.

"Um... I actually have heard of you guys... I mean... I really like your music. It's very nice." said Fluttershy from a corner. The others stared in shock. "Wow. It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?" laughed Green Locks.

"They are quite good... You would probably like their music, Rainbow Dash. It's very... energetic." continued Fluttershy. "It's very you."

"I'll be sure to check you out then," said Rainbow Dash as they stepped out of the lift, and then realizing what she had said, hastily added, "Not like 'check you out' check you out, but I'll check out you guys' music." She blushed.

The group was in a large atrium with three glass doors leading into Manehattan. Beyond those doors, ponies could be seen bustling about their daily lives, hurrying to work or some other destination.

"By the way," asked Locks. "What are you guys going to do while we're in Manehattan? I've been here before so I know some pretty good places to go."

"Ah was thinkin' about visitin' mah aunt and uncle Orange. Ah haven't seen them in a while." said Applejack. "Darling, I was wondering if I might come along with you. Ever since you told us about them, I've been wanting to meet them. They seem like such nice ponies. Would that be alright?" Rarity asked her. Everypony else but Rainbow Dash and Green Locks nodded and added that they would like to visit the Oranges as well.

"I wouldn't want to be imposing on anything," said Locks cheerfully. "I guess I'll see you all later?"

Rainbow cleared her throat. "Well I'm not really one for visiting old family, no offense Applejack," The orange pony tipped her hat to show that none was taken. "I think I'll stick with Green Locks. Besides, I've always wanted to visit one of Manehattans clubs. I heard they're really intense."

"You sure Rainbow? I wouldnt want to separate you from your friends."

"Yeah," she replied confidently. "It's no problem at all."

Pinkie Pie smiled widely. "Alrighty then! We'll see you back on the ship tonight! Have fun you two!"

Saying goodbye, the two groups stepped outside and went their separate ways for the day.

**Like I said, I feel like I'm moving the story along too slowly. I'm still accepting oc's so submit. Leave constructive criticism guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter's a bit shorter than the others, but i hope you still enjoy it. I've also been feeling like the chapters have been decreasing in quality despite you guys' reviews. I dunno. let me know.  
**

**Ch. 4**

It had been a fairly productive day. The group, with the exception of Rainbow Dash and Green Locks, had gone with Applejack to visit her aunt and uncle Orange. All in all they were very nice ponies, but her friends understood why she wouldn't want to stay with them. They had a slightly stuck up attitude and believed earth ponies were superior to pegasi and unicorns, although they never said that directly. In the end, everypony had just sat around the table awkwardly, eating some orange scones and sipping coffee.

It was now midnight. As Spike lay on his bed, hands behind his head, he sighed in irritation. Why couldn't he fall asleep? It wasn't like he had anything important going on tomorrow, but still, it irked him not being able to sleep. Groaning slightly, he got up and opened the door leading into the airship's hall. If he wasn't going to sleep, he might as well get something to eat. As he entered the dining area, he saw a tired looking black unicorn with his mane in a ponytail and a feather pen for a cutie mark, and... another baby dragon? Spike's curiosity was piqued. He had never seen another baby dragon before. The unicorn noticed Spike entering and immediately perked up. He leaned towards the other baby dragon and whispered something to it. As he sat down at a table on the opposite end of the room, the unicorn and the other baby dragon got up and approached Spike. As the pair drew closer, he noticed that the baby dragon was a girl. She was pure white with a bright yellow underbelly. The spikes on her head were slightly skinnier and were a bit more pointed than Spike's own, and they were an impressive shade of blue that few dragons could hope to rival. Small wings were visible on her back and her eyes were a deep purple.

"Hello there," began the unicorn. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Benjamin J. Hooves, and this is my assistant Failian."

"Call me Fai," said the dragon with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Benjamin, Fai. I'm Spike," he replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Spike. I've actually never met another dragon," said Fai with a slight blush. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out for a little while? I wasn't able to sleep and I don't think I'll be able to for a while."

"Sure, why not?" said Spike with a shrug. "I actually wasn't able to fall asleep either. I'm not tired at all."

"You gonna stick around, Benji?" asked Failian to the unicorn.

"No, I have to go to the annual equestrian science convention tomorrow," replied Benjamin with a small smile.

"Oh Celestia. Please don't throw the pudding filled balloons at them again," said a horrified Failian. "Remember how that turned out last year?"

"I bet they didn't see the sugar free vanilla coming at them, after three years of using low fat chocolate," he said with a mischievous grin. "Anyhoo, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow."

Failian shook her head as he walked out. "Benji might seem like the older one, but he's about as mature as a toddler." They sat there for a moment, saying nothing. Fai looked away slightly. "This might be really awkward to say, but tell me about yourself Spike. You seem like the interesting type."

Spike laughed. "Nah, I really dont have any interesting tales to tell. Usually it's my friend Twilight Sparkle that goes on adventures with her friends. The only kinda cool thing I've ever done is follow a dragon migration, only to find that they were all bullies to everypony else."

"Wow!" exclaimed Failian. "You've actually met other dragons?"

"Yeah," mumbled Spike. "But usually I stay at home and send Twilight's letters to Princess Celestia."

Failian looked confused. "I thought that the Princess didn't accept mail through regular Equestrian Mail Service."

"She doesn't," Spike explained. "Look, check this out." He grabbed a napkin from the table and blew green fire over it, making it disintegrate. It appeared a moment later by Failian's head. "I usually only send letters to the Princess, but I can choose where I want to send things."

"That is so cool!" shouted Failian. "That must be the coolest trick ever! I can do a little trick too, if you want to see."

"Sure!"

Failian grabbed another napkin and spread it open. She placed a claw on it and began to actually draw a picture on the napkin.

"Whoa!" said a very surprised Spike. He hadn't been expecting her claws to also be pens. "How do you do that?"

"My claws are hollow and they hold a special type of ink that my body produces. It leaks from my claws, allowing me to use them as a pen," said Failian, finishing off her picture. It was that of a long, slender dragon. "But wait, this is the best part." She snapped her fingers and the dragon literally lifted off the page and began flying around the two. It flicked Spike under the chin with its tail and flew upwards in a final fluid motion before dissolving into nothing.

Spike only stared at the place where the dragon had disappeared, awestruck, before turning to Failian and saying, "That was amazing! That's the most amazing skill ever!"

Failian blushed, the red shining bright on her white scales. "I guess it is kinda cool..."

At that moment, the door leading outside to the elevators opened and an intoxicated Rainbow Dash stumbled in, supported by an also intoxicated Green Locks, although it was obvious that he wasn't nearly as drunk as Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash stared for a moment before grinning. "Well what do we have here? You find yourself a little lady friend Spike?"

"What?" replied Spike, shocked. "Fai is only a friend, and besides, I just met her a little while ago!"

"C'mon Rainbow Dash, you're drunk," said Green Locks quietly. "You're not thinking clearly."

"Where have you two even been? I thought everypony was asleep!"

Rainbow laughed. "We've been going to clubs and having an awesome time!"

"But Rainbow here got a little carried away," sighed Green Locks.

"Aw don't be a stickler," Rainbow said, drawing nearer to the earth pony. "After all, it's good to let loose sometimes." She got closer and closer to him until her snout was less than an inch from his. Green Locks stood his ground, never backing down and looking her straight in the eyes. "Oooo, tough guy huh? I like that." She leaned in and kissed him. Locks didn't budge an inch.

When Rainbow pulled away, he smiled a little. "I'm not going to say that I didn't like that, because I did, but like I said earlier, you're drunk. You have no idea what you're doing right now. Let's get you to bed."

"I'm completely aware of what I'm doing and what I need and want. I don't want sleep right now. Right now all I want," she poked his nose with a hoof and whispered, "Is you."

Green Locks laughed. "Rainbow, you need to work on your seduction skills. C'mon, I'll take you to your room."

"Will you stay with me?" asked Rainbow with a puppy dog face.

Locks thought for a moment. "Fine. But we are not going to do anything."

"Fine then. Be that way."

"I will."

The two ponies walked towards towards room fifteen. Rainbow Dash using Green Locks as a support.

"Wow," said Failian.

"Sorry about that," said Spike apologetically. "Rainbow Dash isn't usually like this."

"It's no problem at all," laughed Failian. "Sometimes Benji can get a bit carried away too."

"Anyways, I think we should start getting to bed too," said Spike with a yawn. "It was already late when I got here and it's not going to get any earlier. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Failian smiled as they stood up and began walking towards their respective rooms. "You can count on it."

Spike walked into his room and plopped down onto his bed. Today had indeed been interesting. Another baby dragon! He could hardly believe his luck. As he recollected all that had happened, Spike gave one last yawn and slipped into the dark, peaceful realm of sleep.

**I'm still taking oc's. leave constructive criticism and if the chapters actually have been lowering in quality, let me know. also, i'll update when i feel like it, guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. I tried to not mary sue, the last few chapters were unintentional. i dont know what else to say so, i dont own my little pony or the ponies in it. or the oc's  
**

**Ch. 5**

Much to her surprise and displeasure, Twilight awoke to fire alarms blaring and sprinklers showering her with water. With a yelp of surprise, she ran out from her room and towards the _Blueblood_'s exit.

"What's going on?" she yelled at a passing pegasus pony over the blaring alarms.

"I have no idea!" he yelled back. "One of the kitchen's stoves must have been left unattended for too long!"

Twilight shook her head and left the other pony to find her friends. Mercifully, there were no sprinklers running outside of the ship, although the alarms persisted. As she stepped out of the airship, sopping wet, she saw Spike and the others also quite wet and waiting for her by a stairwell.

"Come on Twi!" called Spike. "We don't know if whatever happened in there will spread!"

Trying not to imagine what might have happened onboard, Twilight followed her friends and the other ponies leaving the scene down the stairwell. She smirked as she heard Rainbow Dash groaning ahead of her from a severe hangover.

"I told you that you were gonna regret drinking that much," Green Locks told her while trying not to laugh.

The only retort Rainbow could come up with was "Shut up, you."

After about five minutes, the group reached the bottom floor's atrium. Twilight, preferring the traditonal method over magic, shook herself dry and soaked the ponies around her, earning some glares.

"Ya know Twi," began Applejack irritably. "We were already pretty wet to begin with."

Twilight smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that." Her horn glowed and she dried off her friends with her magic. "Can we go get something to eat?" said Twilight as led the way to the building exit. "I'm starving,"

"Good idea," said Rarity. "I was woken by those ghastly alarms and I haven't had a single bite of breakfast!"

As soon as they left the building, Pinkie Pie began to sniff the air like a hound.

"Um, Pinkie Pie," asked Fluttershy, "What are you doing?" No reply

"Is she always like this?" whispered Green Locks to Twilight.

"This is nothing. She can be way weirder."

Suddenly Pinkie went unnaturally still. She looked down the street and began to literally drift towards an unknown location.

"Nevermind," amended Twilight. "The best thing to do now is to just follow her."

They followed the drifting earth pony through throngs of business ponies on their way to work, getting many strange looks along the way. One yellow unicorn actually tried to swat Pinkie away, only to earn a poofy pink tail to the face for his troubles. After a few minutes, Pinkie landed in a manner more graceful than anypony expected and began to walk happily.

"I found it!" she yelled over her shoulder in a singsong tone

"Found what?" asked Green Locks, still a bit confused over what was happening.

Pinkie only pointed a hoof. Just a few yards away was a coffee shop called the 'All Equestrian Cup'.

"All Equestrian Cup," began Applejack. "That looks go- Hey! Pinkie! We're right back where we started from!"

The ponies all looked around, and saw that they had indeed returned to the _Blueblood_'s docking station. They could see the airship moored to the top of the building.

Rainbow facehoofed and immediately regretted it. "Why couldn't we have just gone the short way?" she said wincing from her headache.

"Silly, what fun would that be?" laughed Pinkie, walking into the coffee shop. The others only shook their heads and followed. The shop was nicely furnished. There were some unoccupied tables close by the counter, and some armchairs further down around an empty fireplace. The floor was made of a dark wood, and large wooden rafters could be seen in the ceiling. Light came from lamps hanging on the rafters, giving the whole place a nice small town feel.

"Hey there!" the shop owner, a light brown earth pony with a darker brown mane, said cheerfully. "How can I help you folks today?"

"Hi!" said Pinkie. "We'll take one, two... eight blueberry muffins and eight coffees."

"That'll be thirty two bits."

Pinkie rummaged around through her mane before pulling out the right amount, and putting an extra bit in the tip jar.

The shop owner laughed. "That's a neat trick. I'll get that to you guys in just a sec. Take a seat wherever you want."

As the earth pony busied himself with getting their muffins and preparing their coffee, the group sat down by the fireplace.

Rarity sighed. "This is quite nice, isn't it?"

"Oh yes," added Fluttershy. "And the owner was so nice."

"You know what this kinda reminds me of?" asked Spike. "The Grand Galloping Gala. It turned out to be a disaster, but here we are, just chilling and hanging out with each other."

"Well this isn't really a disaster Spike," said Applejack with a small smile. "The fire alarms just went off and got us all wet. Hopefully it won't happen again for the rest of our trip."

They all sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying the peace. After a bit, the shop owner walked over to them, skillfully balancing two trays on his head and back.

"Here's the muffins," he said, setting down the tray from his head. "And here's your coffees."

"Thanks!" Spike said, reaching for his coffee.

"No prob!" he replied in a happy tone, but his face fell slightly. "Actually, do you guys mind if I sit here with you while you eat? I haven't been getting a lot of customers, so business is slow." He gestured to the empty shop.

"Of course. We'd be delighted." said Rarity, gracious as always.

"Why has business been so slow?" asked Fluttershy. "I mean... If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Times are tough here in Manehattan," began the owner. "The name's Maple Cup, by the way. Anyways, times have been pretty tough. Ponies are losing their jobs and the cost of living in the city is pretty high, so nopony wants to spend any extra money. The mayor is trying to work out a plan with the princesses, but nothing's happened so far. The job market is so uncertain that I could hire somepony, but I'd probably have to fire them the same day. So here I am, working all on my lonesome. And that's basically my life story," he finished with a small laugh.

While Maple Cup was telling his story, the other ponies had been eating their muffins and sipping their coffee silently.

Rainbow Dash was the one to break the silence. "Wah, da mush be prey tuf." she said through a mouthful of muffin

Maple Cup cocked his head to one side. "Come again?"

Rainbow swallowed. "I said, wow, that must be pretty tough."

"Oh. Yeah, it can be pretty rough, but I still enjoy owning the shop." he said.

The rest of the ponies had finished off their breakfasts and stood up.

"Well it was mighty nice to meet ya, Maple Cup. We'd best be gettin' back to the ship now though," Said Applejack. "We're leavin in about an hour or so."

Maple Cup walked back behind his counter. "Alright. It was nice meeting you folks. Hope you have a pleasant journey."

"Thank you," called Twilight as they left. "I hope things start looking up for you."

Once they were back in the _Blueblood_, Failian walked up to Spike. "Another baby dragon? Who's this Spike?" asked Twilight curiously.

"Oh this is Failian. We met last night and we talked for a bit before going to bed." said Spike. "Failian, this is Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack," a tip of the hat from the cowpony. "Rarity, Pinkie Pie," The pink pony grabbed the white dragon into a hug. "And Rainbow Dash."

The pegasus smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about last night. I didn't know what I was doing."

Failian smiled. "It's no problem, it could happen to anypony. Anyways, I was looking around and I think I found what caused the alarms and sprinklers to go off. Follow me."

She began to walk down one of the hallways. Twilight looked to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looked to Green Locks. He shrugged.

As they followed Failian towards the end of the hallway, bright lights could be seen illuminating the bottom of a door at the very end.

She was about to open the door when Fluttershy asked, "Um, shouldn't we knock?"

Failian thought for a moment. "Nah, I wanna find out what was causing all the ruckus this morning." and opened the door.

Inside, a white pegasus with a droopy blue and gray mohawk and a biohazard symbol could be seen about to add a liquid from a vial into a flask. Twilight, apparently recognizing the substance, panicked.

"NO! That's-"

He poured three drops of the liquid, and the flask exploded, shrouding the room in smoke. The fire alarms began to blare again, and the sprinklers began pouring.

The ponies heard him say. "Oh, so that's where I put the ammonia." He turned, giving the soaked and glaring ponies a smile. "Hi! I'm Lightning Runner!" he said casually. "And yes, the alarms earlier were my fault."

**Thanks for reading and leave reviews. oc's still accepted although i cant guarantee if it'll be in the story. and dont get mad for chapter quality, I've been writing at night every time so there's gonna be a few mistakes, even if i dont notice them.**


	6. quick update

not a chapter.

Quick update guys.

first order of business. I'm probably gonna slow down on the chapter uploads. I wanna take more time editing them and making the chapters a bit longer. ok? ok.

second thing. I'm not creative and i need ideas. pm me suggestions and if it's good I'll use it.

three. If anyone wants to take a look at the chapters beforehand and edit them i'm all for it. i need an editor

four. I love you guys, but I think i said this in the last update, please dont send mary sues. RarityRoyale was right. theyre dumb.

five. I might do updates like these just to tell y'all how the stories coming along every once in a while.

six. next chapters coming good. a bit more in depth with new oc's.

seven. I love you, so dont do drugs. theyre good inspiration, but in the end theyre not worth it at all.

and just to give you something simple and pure to smile about, the world is a beautiful place. treat it like you would a friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**I seriously don't know where I wanted to go with this chapter. I've had some writers block lately.  
**

**Ch. 6**

Fluttershy was in her room trying to dry out her mane from the encounter with Lightning Runner. Twilight had offered to dry it using her magic, but Fluttershy found that her mane was a bit softer if dried gradually with a towel instead of instantly with magic. After a few minutes, she managed to dry her mane to her satisfaction.

Looking into the mirror, she smiled to herself and said, "Face the world head on Fluttershy, head held high, loud and proud." If there was one thing Fluttershy had learned from Iron Will, it was to have confidence in yourself. Not too much, mind you, as that would just make her a cocky pony, but enough to show that she wasn't a doormat.

Fluttershy stepped out of her room feeling fresh, and headed over to the dining area to get a bite to eat. She stepped into the dining area where she saw Twilight angrily talking to an intimidated Lightning Runner who was slowly backing into a corner. He said something too softly for Fluttershy to hear, then tried and failed to get around Twilight so he could escape. Fluttershy was caught between the choice of helping the poor pony from Twilight's wrath, or go fill her nearly empty stomach. Deciding that Lightning Runner could survive a minute or two without her help, she made her way to a buffet table and served herself a nice hot bowl of vegetable soup. As she ate her soup, Fluttershy stared out the window absentmindedly.

It had been almost an hour since the _Blueblood_ left Manehattan and the airship was now crossing a large green plain. There were a few trees scattered along the ground, and a soft breeze was visible from the way the grass rippled. The yellow pegasus sighed. She knew exactly how Rainbow Dash felt. Even if she wasn't a strong flier, Fluttershy could say without a doubt that she prefered flying with her own two wings to any other mode of long distance traveling. Even if the high altitudes of Cloudsdale weren't for her, the air was still where she belonged.

Fluttershy snapped out of her little reflection and busied herself on finishing her soup so she could go save Lightning Runner. She gulped down the rest of her soup and left her bowl on the table to go help out the white pegasus. As she approached Twilight and Lightning, Fluttershy could begin to make out what the purple unicorn was saying.

"...And lastly, why would you even be carrying ammonia with you on an airship? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Um... I like to play around with chemicals," said Lightning Runner, looking abashed. "I mean, it's what I do."

"I can easily understand how you got your cutie mark," said Twilight, gesturing to the biohazard symbol on his flank in an irritated manner.

"Um, Twilight," began Fluttershy. "Maybe you shouldn't be so harsh to him. We barely even know him. It's not nice to yell at strangers, or anyone for that matter."

Twilight took a deep breath and seemed to calm down a bit. She put a few strands of her purple mane back into place before. "I'm sorry. Today has not been a good day at all. I wake up to the fire alarms, leave, get back only to have the fire alarms go off again, and this strange unicorn covered in what looked like pudding gave me a strange screwdriver-like contraption and told me to hold onto it for 'Doctor Whooves', whoever that is." She seemed nearly on the verge of tears from all the chaos.

"It's alright," said Lightning, straightening up. "I know how you feel. Whenever I have a long night, I get pretty irritable too. I remember once I was trying to figure out one of Starswirl The Bearded's mixtures, and I was up for two days straight. I would get mad at somepony just for walking wrong the day afterwards!"

Twilight seemed to brighten up a little at the mention of Starswirl. "You're interested in obscure unicorn magic too?"

"Not really the magic part, seeing as I'm not a unicorn," said Lightning, ruffling his wings for a moment to remind Twilight. "More of the mixtures he created. That pony was a genius! Did you know that he was the inventor of soda?"

At that point, Fluttershy became disinterested with their scientific talk and left Twilight and Lightning to their own discussions. She started making her way to her room when she realized she didn't even know where the Blueblood's next destination was. Looking around, Fluttershy saw Spike exiting his room with a yawn.

She headed towards the baby dragon. "Hello Spike. Do you have a moment to spare?"

"Oh," he yawned. "Yeah I've got a sec. What do you need?"

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh, thank you. I was just wondering, do you know where we're stopping next?"

Spike yawned again. "Nah, sorry Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie should know though. She's the one that planned this whole trip, isn't she?"

The yellow pegasus thanked him and walked over to room sixteen, where a heavy bass could be heard pounding through the door and lights were seen strobing erratically from under it. Not knowing what to expect, Fluttershy cautiously began to open the door only to be flung backwards from a particularly heavy beat. Dazed, Fluttershy looked inside the room.

Pinkie Pie had somehow managed to turn her and Twilight's room into a rave. There were large speakers, which were visibly shaking, along the edges of the room. Strobe lights were flashing quickly along to the beat of the music, and lasers cut through fog coming from an unidentified source. Pinkie was behind a table with a mixboard and turntables on it, and had flattened her mane for a more sinister effect. Fluttershy made her way through throngs of dancing ponies to reach Pinkie. She had no idea how the small room could hold so many ponies. There were at least twenty dancing ponies packed in there. But then again, Pinkie Pie was Pinkie Pie so there was really no point in arguing that only two ponies should fit.

Fluttershy finally reached Pinkie Pie who was bobbing her head to the beat. The pink pony turned her head and mouthed something that looked like 'You're finally here.'

Fluttershy opened her mouth and tried to ask Pinkie where the next destination was, but the music was too loud and Pinkie leaned in, trying to hear. The yellow pegasus sighed and looked around the room for a pen and paper. She saw a notepad and a quill on the bottom bunk, beside a completely black pegasus mare with two pink streaks in her mane and a cream colored earth stallion with a brown mane who both seemed to be... enjoying themselves. She quickly snatched up the pad and quill in her mouth and walked back up to Pinkie. In crude mouth-writing, Fluttershy asked, 'Where is our next stop?'

Pinkie turned her attention from her mixboard to write 'Vanhoover'.

Fluttershy nodded in thanks and turned to leave when Pinkie tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see what Pinkie needed. In an outstreched hoof, Pinkie held a cupcake with light blue and white swirls on the frosting. Fluttershy hesitantly took the cupcake from Pinkie, who gestured for her to eat it. A bit nervous, the pegasus took a small bite and had the cupcake snatched from her hoof.

Pinkie mouthed, 'That's enough.' Then grinned maniacally, her flat mane making her look intimidating. 'Have fun.'

'That's enough?' Fluttershy thought to herself. 'I only had one bite. And what did she mean by having f-'

Suddenly, Fluttershy understood. That was one of Pinkie's 'special' cupcakes. Horrified, she turned to see Pinkie giving her a smile. 'Don't worry' mouthed Pinkie. 'You'll enjoy this.'

Fluttershy was about to protest that no, she was not going to enjoy this, when it hit her. The world went silent, and everypony suddenly seemed to have a rainbow colored glow that trailed slowly after them. She noticed a bowl of glowsticks to one side. The glowsticks. She needed one immediately. After fixing some glowsticks upon herself, she looked at the crowd. Everything seemed to be speeding up now, and her hearing was returning... except... it was better. Fluttershy could literally feel the beat, running through her ears as though liquid, flowing around, and then releasing all it's stored energy and feeding her brain with its power.

She felt amazing. Anything at all, Fluttershy could do it. She was a cocky pony, she knew it, and she didn't care a single bit. Grinning with confidence, the drugged pony stepped into the crowd where she found herself pressed between two dancing ponies, one a unicorn, one a pegasus like herself, and both mares. The two were more than happy to include Fluttershy. The unicorn stepped in front of her and began to dance in a mesmerising fashion. She was pressed right up in front of Fluttershy, eyes closed, running herself up and down the yellow pony's body. The other pegasus was doing the same, but from behind. And in the midst of this, Fluttershy, partaking in this sensual dance, bodies twisting and becoming one with the beat, closed her eyes, smiled, and let this impromptu midday party take her over.

**Like I said, I don't even know, but hopefully this was entertaining for you guys. Still taking oc's and remember to review.**


End file.
